¿Última Variable?
by Elien LG
Summary: Los métodos de CRUEL no tienen límite y para lograr salvar al mundo dos laberintos en funcionamiento no bastaban así que, ¿por qué no llevar a cabo más experimentos? Pero esta vez sería un poco diferente, en lugar de apartarlos del mundo, serían enviados a enfrentarse directamente a el con nada más que su astucia como arma...
1. Chapter 1

***Esto contiene información sobre 'Prueba de fuego - La cura mortal y obvio Correr o morir' así que si la quieres leer sin hacerte spoiler primero deberás terminar estos tres libros c:***

El mundo de correr o morir no me pertenece (lamentablemente u.u) toda la idea es propiedad de James excepto claro aquellos personajes que no conozcas :D

Bueno, sé que no debería comenzar una nueva historia porque ni siquiera he terminado la que comencé (sobre el hobbit), pero de verdad tenía ganas de escribir esto así que...

* * *

—Adelante —dijo el doctor.

Frida dudó un segundo. Todo lo que estaba viendo allí era completamente diferente a como se imaginó que sería.  
Frente a ella había una ventana de cristales azules que dejaban pasar una luz oscura a la habitación gris. No había nada más que una que otra cosa como una camilla de hospital y unos aparatos raros colocados junto a ella.

Había tomado la decisión de recuperar sus recuerdos, pero ahora tenía miedo. Pero no miedo a lo que pudiera ver o lo que de verdad planeaban hacerle, más bien, miedo al dolor. ¿Sería una horrible experiencia lo que sentiría? Nada podía ser peor que lo que había tenido que superar para llegar hasta allí y al final fue eso lo que la motivó a dar un paso adelante.  
—Sólo sentirás un pequeño mareamiento —aseguró el doctor al ver a la joven tan indecisa—, lo prometo. Todas las pruebas han terminado.  
Pero ella siguió sin moverse. No era demasiado valiente y si había llegado hasta ahí era por su inteligencia, superando así con mucha ventaja cualquier obstáculo que se le hubiera presentado en el camino.  
—¿Necesitas más tiempo? Lo siento, pero no contamos con más.  
—¿Qué pasará si algo sale mal? —preguntó ella sin poder evitarlo.  
—Todo estará bien —respondió el doctor con su mecánica sonrisa—. Si no lo haces ahora perderás la ventaja que llevabas.  
—¿A qué se refiere? —Frida pensó que ya lo tenía todo claro. La recuperación de su memoria sólo terminaría de liberarla de las pruebas de CRUEL.  
—Cuando recupere su memoria lo entenderá.  
Frida se abrazó a si misma. Bajó la mirada un segundo. No quería más sufrimiento, no deseaba más dolor, ya no más…  
—De acuerdo —dijo y se recostó en la camilla.  
Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Conocía muy bien esa sensación. Era miedo, pero no cualquier temor sino uno que la paralizaba y la hacía pensar en las peores posibilidades. Eso la frustraba. ¿Cómo era posible que con todas sus capacidades intelectuales fuera capaz de sucumbir ante algo tan tonto como el miedo?  
Ya no importó el debate mental que sostenían sus cansados pensamientos. Había llegado el momento de ser libre, de terminar sus deberes con CRUEL y al fin poder llevar una vida sin trampas ni pruebas.

Otro doctor entró a la sala y sin ninguna clase de aviso tomó una máscara de una de las mesas plateadas y la colocó en la cara de Frida. No fue para nada como pensó que sería. Había pasado tan rápido que sólo pudo concentrarse en el par de agujas que entraron por cada uno de sus oídos y que ahora le examinaban el cerebro.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y trató de calmarse. Nada aparte de las agujas en sus oídos la molestaba, pero aún así sus pensamientos no eran para nada felices. Casi podía visualizar dentro de su mente cómo el aparato se abrían paso por su cerebro y buscaban el dichoso dispositivo que le impedía recordar. Todo normal. Presentía que hasta ese momento todo iba bien. Pronto podría irse, pero de repente, un par de luces rojas aparecieron en la placa del cerebro que visualizaba mentalmente. La máquina que tenía a la derecha comenzó a emitir un pitido que le perforaba la cabeza aún peor que el aparato que le habían puesto. No supo cómo pero mantuvo la calma. Algo no había ido según lo planeado. Las agujas seguían dentro de ella, temía que le hicieran daño pero no podía hacer nada. Sus manos habían sido sujetas sin que se diera cuenta. Los ojos comenzaron a llorarle y su respiración se aceleró, pero en ese momento, alguien le quitó la máscara y Frida pudo abrir los ojos con terror. El médico que le devolvió la mirada no mostraba empatía con ella, más bien parecía querer verla con desprecio. Algo había salido mal y no alcanzaba a entender qué era.  
—Eso no debió pasar —comentó, más para tranquilizarse a él que a Frida y comenzó a analizar los aparatos a su alrededor.  
—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó ella intentando no sonar demasiado aterrada.  
—No lo sabemos, pero debemos volver a intentarlo —respondió el doctor.  
Frida quiso gritar del terror que le causaba aquello, pero su control se interpuso y con un ligero temblor en sus manos y un nuevo nudo en su garganta se recostó y dejó que el médico le pusiera la máscara de nuevo para retirar el dichoso artefacto.  
Justo como había sucedido antes, Frida vio su cerebro, pero de nuevo falló aquello y las luces rojas saltaron de nuevo a su vista a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Incapaz de soportarlo una segunda vez, Frida tomó con sus propias manos la máscara con múltiples cablecitos y la retiró sin mucho cuidado de si. Sólo deseaba que eso se detuviera o más bien que todo aquello por fin terminara.  
—No más pruebas, por favor —rogó Frida sin poder evitarlo.  
El médico tenía la cara contorsionista de rabia. Su paciente no acataba las órdenes que se le daban y como consecuencia no podía terminar su trabajo.  
—¡Yo no te estoy probando! —gritó.  
—Entonces ¿que suced… —Pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando otro posible doctor, aunque en este caso era una mujer acompañada por otra persona vestida de blanco un poco más baja que ella, tal vez un muchacho.  
—No podemos hacer la prueba en ti —dijo con la voz más mecánica y seca que Frida hubiera escuchado jamás lo cual contrataba totalmente con su aspecto: cara cuadrada, piel gris y lisa, ojos grises y fríos, una abundante cabellera caoba perfectamente peinada…  
—Tu cerebro es… diferente —intervino su acompañante y sin esperar respuesta ni de Frida ni del médico se dieron la vuelta y regresaron a los pasillos de la sede de CRUEL.

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí quiero que sepas que me hace muuy muuuuuy feliz, de verdad y eso puede aumentar muuuuuchísimo más si me dejas un review.** Por favor :3

Prometo actualizar esta más seguido y terminar las que debo. **GRACIAS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay algo llamado "exámenes" que no me dejan tener una vida tranquila así que por eso la tardanza con esto. Por ello me propongo subir un capítulo por semana, comenzando por hoy :D**

* * *

CAP 2

—¡ESO NO SE HACE!  
Si la gente trabajando para CRUEL era lo suficientemente inteligente podía encontrar ciertas cámaras en la sede donde nada de lo que se decía o gritaba ahí salía al exterior.  
Los hermanos Patriot eran unas de esas perdonas aunque en ese momento, no era muy agradable para uno de ellos pues estaba recibiendo un merecido regaño del menor.  
—Deja de preocuparte tanto, tenía todo bajo control, más bien, aún lo tengo —respondió el mayor quien se encontraba reposando en un sillón blanco del fondo.  
La habitación no era muy grande ni estaba bien equipada. Nada más que el sillón donde estaba Krístel y un banco pequeño de aluminio desde el cual Granth hacía de mamá.  
—Sabes que modificar mentes es algo grave, a pesar de que era una orden bien pusiste haber encontrado otro camino menos "aterrador".  
—¿Modificar mentes? ¡Qué buenas habilidades me atribuyes! —exclamó Krístel ya algo cansado—. Yo no sé hacer tal cosa, tenlo presente. Lo único que encontré útil fue cambiar un componente de su cerebro para que fuera inmune a la máquina y ese medio fueron las píldoras que están de moda.  
—Las cuales yo ayudé a desarrollar —suspiró Granth algo triste.  
—Sabes bien a quién servimos, lo cual es mejor que ser leal a esta basura de "Catástrofe y Ruina Universal".  
—Aún así, fue arriesgado. Con cuanto trabajo hemos llegado aquí, toda mi inteligencia para conseguir estos puestos altos…  
—Yo fui quien te trajo aquí —masculló Krístel.  
—De acuerdo, algo del mérito es también tuyo.  
—¿Algo?  
—Me tiene sin cuidado eso.  
—Dime cuál es el nuevo punto de tus palabras.  
—Lo que ella está sufriendo ahora —soltó Granth con la voz quebrada.  
—Oh… —Krístel no pudo decir nada más. Lo que le había hecho a la primera sobreviviente de CRUEL no era doloroso pero nunca pensó en las repercusiones psicológicas que podría causarle el quedar como inútil frente a todos pues ningún aparato funcionaba en ella. Eso impedía cualquier avance en los experimentos lo cual ponía furiosos a todos.  
—Espero que tu plan no demore —dijo Granth para sacar a su hermano de sus profundos pensamientos.  
Krístel se levantó del sillón y caminó a la puerta con una renovada mirada de ánimo.  
—Es atractiva ¿no? —casi rió Granth al ver a Krístel tan decidido.  
—Como no tienes idea —respondió él antes de salir para ir a la zona de de "huéspedes".

Krístel bajó dos niveles antes de encontrarse con alguien. Por lo regular los monótonos pasillos pintados de blanco estaban vacíos así que a Krístel le sorprendió que además de ver a un guardia, este le hablara.  
—¿Patriot? —preguntó el guardia, su arma desenfundada.  
—Depende a cual busque —respondió él casual pero guardando sus precauciones.  
—Al que es hombre, ¿sabes dónde está?  
—Ambos son, es decir, ambos SOMOS hombres.  
—Ah… —El guardia resopló—. Lo siento, es solo que como buscaba a Krístel.  
—Si, soy yo —resopló él de regreso mientras sus mejillas enrojecían sin saber muy bien si de enojo o pena.  
—Lo buscan abajo.  
—¿Dónde?  
—Abajo —repitió el guardia y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Krístel tenía planeado ir.  
—¿Lo sigo?  
—Pero usted ya sabe a que lugar ir —contestó por última vez antes de doblar por el pasillo del que había venido y desaparecer.  
—¡Claro que no sé a dónde ir! —medio gritó para sí mismo y se propuso seguir al guardia.  
Lo encontró tres niveles abajo, recargado muy cómodo al pie de la escalera.  
—Sabía que llegaría sin contratiempos —le sonrió el guardia y se separó de la pared.  
—Aún no sé a dónde tengo que ir.  
Krístel estaba poco abajo de la frustración, pero ya arriesgaba llegar a ella.  
—Yo se que si —dijo por última vez el guardia, volvió a recargarse en la pared y Krístel alcanzó a ver con toda claridad antes de irse como el guardia le guiñaba un ojo.  
Krístel, un poco más confiado, caminó hacia la sección de huéspedes aún sin saber con toda claridad porqué lo habían llamado.  
Era un técnico, experto en toda clase de aparatos tanto tecnológicos como médicos. Claro, había muchos otros como él pero nadie tan joven… Entonces, Krístel recordó a su hermano con una punzada de nervios. Granth era poco más joven que él pero aún así había cierta diferencia, algo más de dos años. Pero ahí no acababa: Krístel había observado como CRUEL llegó a reclutar niños bastante más pequeños que ellos, bueno, si se consideraba a sus métodos "reclutar".  
Con las manos sudando bastante más de lo normal debido a sus pensamientos, Krístel se reportó con Morth, el encargado de su área y a quien debía órdenes primero que a nadie.  
Su oficina era pequeña pero muy lujosa y en cierto modo algo cálida y "humana" pues había intentado decorarla colocando algunas pinturas coloridas por todo el lugar.

—Hola Morth —lo saludó Krístel sonriendo en cuanto entró. Era lo mejor que había podido encontrar para que respondiera a la necesidad humana de tener una figura paterna.  
—Te has vuelto muy ineficiente —respondió Morth quien se ocultaba detrás de unos papeles que observaba con gran intriga.  
—¿Tú me llamaste?  
—Quien más si no yo —dijo en un tono un poco menos rudo y bajó los papeles para desvelar su sonriente rostro a Krístel. Era un amable hombre de color que no combinada con nada dentro del edificio de CRUEL pues era amable y tenía un lado humano bastante desarrollado.  
—No creas que eres el único que solicita mis servicios —bromeó Krístel sentándose frente a él.  
—No leíste el último informe que envié.  
—No.  
—No era pregunta.  
—Lo sé.  
—Basta ya —lo regañó Morth—. Por eso pasas todo el tiempo peleando con tu hermano.  
—Ya sé que todos lo aman pero no necesito que me lo recuerden a cada segundo.  
—Ambos tienen sus cualidades, yo no aprecio a uno más que otro, por ello he decidido dejarte esto a ti.  
—¿Y qué es?  
—Bien lo sabes —respondió sencillamente Morth.  
Krístel se mantuvo en silencio. Si lo sabía, el problema estaba en que se negaba a creerlo.  
—Si leíste el último informe —medio sonrió Morth.  
—Si, lo hice.  
—¿Por qué? Tú nunca lo haces, siempre dejas que Granth lo haga por ti.  
—Él tenía asuntos pendientes así que… —Krístel enrojeció ligeramente—. Tuve que leerlo yo.  
—Es bonita, ¿no crees? —Morth estaba al borde de la risa.  
—¡Sólo mírala! —exclamó Krístel enrojeciendo por completo—. No suelen traer personas así y menos aquí.  
—Lo mismo contigo.  
Pero Krístel ya no respondió a eso pues Ava Paige irrumpió en la oficina:  
—Morth, lamento interrumpir pero seguimos teniendo ciertos problemas que necesitan ser solucionados a la brevedad posible.  
—Justo iba a eso —respondió Morth con tranquilidad.  
—¿Has conseguido al fin a un buen técnico? —lo cortó Paige con severidad.  
—No es mi especialidad pero estoy seguro de que estará satisfecha.  
—¡Habla de mi! —saltó Krístel.  
Paige lo vio por primera vez. Había oído bastantes cosas de aquel joven prodigio y aunque nunca antes lo conoció en persona era tal y como lo describían: de mirada dulce pero no del todo inocente que se reflejaba en sus grandes ojos marrones, toda su cara inspiraba confianza al instante, aunque a la vez algo de precaución. Era atractivo, sin duda alguna pero su físico no ayudaba demasiado pues a pesar de parecer ser algo alto era muy delgado.  
—¿Patriot? —dijo Ava al terminar de examinar al joven.  
—Si, Krístel.  
Ava lo pensó un segundo más, después aflojó un poco su severo rostro y con voz mecánica ordenó:  
—Acompáñeme a la zona de huéspedes, por favor.

* * *

**Luce muy corto y eso que en mi cel parece bastante u.u**

**Muchas gracias por el review, de verdad que casi lloro cuando lo leí GRACIAS (':**

**Es de verdad de mucha ayuda cuando te dejan uno.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sé que no merezco que alguien siga leyendo mis historias por lo mucho que tardo en actualizar pero bueeeno, si ya tengo la idea no ****paro, prometo acabarla.**

**Para empezar, les anuncio que ya tengo medio escritos los dos cap siguientes y ya son vacaciones así que ahora si, cada sábado sino domingo **:D

* * *

—¿Vendrás mañana? —Los ojos de Frida algo suplicantes.

Krístel volteó a verla por última vez y sin saber cómo mentirle, pues no se creía capaz, le dijo:

—Espero que si.

Antes de que el color rojo lo invadiera y Frida lo notara, Krístel salió de la habitación.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la primera vez que habló con Frida en busca de una posible solución a los problemas que habían tenido desde su llegada. Hasta el momento el progreso era notable. Los aparatos ya no chillaban como locos cada vez que intentaban funcionar en Frida, en lugar de eso, sólo tenían ligeras complicaciones a las que esperaban encontrar solución muy pronto.

La base de toda esta mejoría no era nada más que una amistad entre ellos dos.

—Mientes mal.

—No se pueden tener tantos talentos a la vez.

—Y caíste muy rápido en sus engaños.

—¡No son "engaños"! —se defendió Krístel de las burlas de su hermano—. Además, si lo fueran, yo también estaría engañándola.

—Eso es lo más curioso, tú de verdad no estás actuando.

—Ella tampoco, su mejoría es innegable.

—Eso y que ya no interferimos.

La esperanza de Krístel cayó. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago que le dejó una sensación de vacío. Como no quería que Granth lo notara volvió a acomodarse en el sillón de su pequeña sala secreta.

—Pronto lo haremos ¿estás listo? —le preguntó Granth.

Era obvio que no, su hermano lucía algo mareado. Krístel desvío su mirada de la de Granth. No podía mentir porque de verdad no deseaba hacerlo. Siempre se le había dado bien el fingir y aunque en un principio se creyó capaz de hacerlo, la sorpresiva actitud inocente de Frida cambió mucho su manera de ser y tan solo llevaban dos semanas de conocerse.

—Cuando veas a la siguiente…

—¿La siguiente? —una fuerte voz, pero a la vez tan femenina, interrumpió la discusión de los hermanos—. ¿Soy sólo eso?

Krístel se puso de pie de inmediato ante Cecil, la joven rubia que había aparecido en la habitación.

—Siempre llegas en el mejor momento —comentó Granth inexplicablemente nervioso por la aparición de Cecil.

—Otro más de mis talentos.

Cecil no esperó a que ninguno dijera algo, sólo entró y se sentó bastante cerca del lugar que momentos antes ocupaba Krístel.

—¿Qué tal? —exclamó él queriendo parecer casual pero su nerviosismo era notable. Aún no resolvía si volver a sentarse ya que el espacio del sillón era bastante reducido y Cecil no le había dejado mucho.

—No nos vemos en dos años y lo único que puedes decir es "¿Qué tal?" —Cecil rió burlonamente—. Ustedes si que no han cambiado en nada. Ni siquiera te puedes sentar aquí, Krístel.

—Tú si que no has cambiado —masculló él y se aplastó junto a Cecil.

—¿Listo? —le dijo ella al oído y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, que luego dio pasó a un repentino calor que le coloreó las mejillas.

Cecil les había dejado muy claro desde un principio que ellos eran chicas para ella, jamás habría nada con ninguno, aunque aquella advertencia iba directa a Krístel pues era el mas cercano a su edad aparente. Ambos tenían 18, Cecil unos meses mayor, pero era bastante más madura que él a causa de su esbelta figura, sumando lo fuerte de su carácter que siempre ponía de manifiesto un "No te conviene buscar problemas conmigo".

—Veo que no —dijo Cecil y soltó a Krístel—. ¿Tú si, Granth?

Él saltó de la sorpresa y enrojeció aún más rápido que su hermano.

—Krístel se niega a leer todos los informes —respondió él de inmediato—. Así que no sabe muy bien qué hacer.

—Como siempre —resopló ella.

—¡Si leí el informe!

—Parece que esta vez te interesa…

—Siempre me interesa —Krístel desvió su mirada al piso.

—Camino a aquí la vi, es bonita…

—Bueno, ¡ya basta! —Krístel se puso de pie, pero Cecil lo detuvo y se paró ella a la vez que le aventaba unos papeles a la cara sin cuidado.

—Hubo un cambio, espero no te moleste demasiado.

Dicho eso se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Un cambio? ¿Qué cambio? —Krístel se apresuró a leer el informe hasta encontrar lo que buscaba—. Estás de broma.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver en eso… y la verdad no sé cómo reaccionar. —Tras una ligera risa Cecil abandonó la habitación.

La sede principal de CRUEL estaba dividida en varios edificios que cumplían múltiples objetivos, sin embargo, sus pasillos interiores, habitaciones y demás poseían la misma forma, color y en lo único que cambiaban era el tamaño. Los pasillos eran confusos pues no tenían puntos de referencia, aunque para alguien que ya había superado diversas pruebas de CRUEL, caminar por allí no era ningún problema, mucho menos en la noche.

Esa tarde, Frida se encontró con que podía salir de su seca habitación cuando quisiera y la razón por la que decidió hacerlo cerca de la media noche no la entendió hasta que se topó con Morth al doblar en un pasillo.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó Frida al instante—. Yo sólo venía a buscar algo de beber.

Morth no era precisamente alguien que inspirara confianza de inmediato, pero después de su sonrisa amable Frida notó algo más: seguridad. Él no parecía alguien que quisiera hacerle daño o reprenderla por estar fuera tan tarde.

—No te preocupes —le dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Sé que ya es muy tarde y que no debo andar por aquí pero…

—Es tarde si —sonrió Morth de nuevo—, pero me parece que si ahora mismo vas al área de comedor encontrarás lo que buscas.

—G… gracias.

Con una última mirada tímida, Frida se apresuró a llegar a la cocina. No había nada tenebroso en los tranquilos pasillos de la sede. Eran todos iguales. Lo único que la asustaba un poco era el que la encontraran haciendo algo que no debía hacer. Por otro lado, Krístel no la había visitado desde hacía dos días y algo de su creciente ánimo comenzaba a caer. Todo era tan confuso ahora. No recordaba haber apreciado a alguien tanto como a él. Era tan amable y atento. La ayuda que le estaba dando salía de su especialidad pero aún así continuaba en la ardua labor de hacer que ella olvidara todo lo que la habían hecho sufrir.

Sin darse cuenta, Frida había empezado a sonreír mientras caminaba y no solo eso, algo parecido a ligeros nervios se revolvieron en su estómago y antebrazos. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué significaba? Pero aún más importante, ¿por qué del área de comedor salían ruidos extraños? Era como si una persona estuviera comiendo algo con mucho gusto a la vez que suspiraba…

Conforme se acercó, distinguió algunos movimientos de entre la oscuridad. Su corazón se detuvo un momento mientras analizaba la escena que ocurría en un sofá de la sala.

Gracias a la ligera luz azulada, Frida pudo reconocer al instante con quien compartía la estancia.

—Pensé que nadie venía aquí a estas horas —dijo la chica rubia separándose de Krístel para que se pudiera sentar. Pero él no podía moverse. Su cara estaba notablemente roja a pesar de la poca iluminación y respiraba con rapidez.

—¡Frida! —reaccionó al fin, pero muy tarde.

Ella sólo intentó asimilar la escena, encontrar otra explicación, pero todo estaba muy claro.

—Lamento la interrupción —dijo con voz cortada y salió corriendo mientras gruesas lágrimas se apiñaban tras sus ojos y ella se esforzaba por intentar alejarse de ahí de inmediato.

Los sonidos llegaban algo distorsionados a sus sentidos debido al repentino mareo que la asaltó, pero de entre toda esa confusión pudo distinguir un último comentario por parte de la chica rubia: —¡Qué molesta! Te dije que acercarte a ella no traería nada bueno…

Pero debido a que Frida salió de la sala rápidamente ya no pudo escuchar la respuesta de Krístel, aunque no habría podido entender más pues el pensar en su nombre la hería de una manera que jamás experimentó antes.

Algunas lágrimas ya salían de sus ojos, pero eso no le importaba ahora, el único pensamiento en su mente ni siquiera era todo el dolor que sentía, sino la extrema necesidad de escapar, salir, abandonar ese lugar.

No fue consiente de a dónde iba por algunos segundos. Sus pies parecían arrastrar su cuerpo torpemente a través de pasillos que daban vueltas en su cabeza, algunas puertas se cerraban a su acceso, mientras que otras se abrían, la guiaban de una manera que no entendió hasta que asimiló el lugar al que llegó.

El fresco aire de la noche despejó su mente, aunque el estrellado cielo casi logra marearla de nuevo. Sin darse cuenta, había logrado escapar de la sede de CRUEL y, sin saber aún muy bien porqué, siguió corriendo lejos de allí, a pesar de la presión en su pecho que le recordaba lo rota que se sentía por dentro.

—¿Dónde está?

—Creo que todavía no puede salir.

Cecil sólo bufó ante la respuesta nerviosa de Granth.

—¡No! —medio gritó él sosteniendo el brazo de Cecil antes de que pudiera golpear la puerta de la pequeña habitación donde Krístel y Granth descansaban—. Necesita más tiempo.

—Lleva medio día ahí metido, si no declara pronto también podrían sentenciarlo a…

—Eso no pasará —respondió de inmediato Granth quien aún sostenía con fuerza el brazo de Cecil.

Ella solo suspiró. Era dura si, pero también noble y podía entender el que Krístel se encontrara tan decaído.

—¿Puedo hablar con él?

—Sé tierna. —Granth se hizo a un lado para que Cecil pudiera entrar.

—En ese caso mejor no me dejes pasar.

—Como si yo te pudiera detener.

Cecil sonrió por primera vez en días y entró, dispuesta a lograr lo mismo con Krístel. Algunos minutos después, durante los cuales la intriga se comía lentamente a Granth en espera de su hermano saliera, finalmente apareció Cecil, seguida por Krístel, quien no mostraba señales de tener un mejor ánimo. Krístel, al notar la expresión algo asustada de Granth intentó sonreír.

—Necesitamos acabar con esto ahora —dijo, pero sin tener un mejor estado emocional.

—Los esperaré aquí —resolvió Granth y sonrió, intentado apoyarlos por lo menos con eso.

La oficina privada de Ava Paige había pasado de ser "reservada" a "abierta para todo público" en menos de ocho horas. Todo era un desastre allí, la seguridad, los empleados y aún mas grave, los experimentos.

Hacía pocas semanas toda una serie de sujetos habían escapado tras la traición de dos empleados. Aún estaba pendiente su captura pues ya sabían dónde estaban. Pero la aparición de Frida les brindó una nueva esperanza así que decidieron aplazarlo por algún tiempo. Claro, ahora ya no tenían a nadie y eso ponía a todos del peor humor.

—¿Qué saben sobre el planeado escape de Frida? —casi gritó Ava a Krístel y Cecil, quienes estaban en modo interrogatorio tras el escritorio de ella.

Ambos se encogieron en sus asientos.

Por insistencia de Cecil, Krístel accedió a que se tomaran de las manos en cuanto menos pudieran mentir con sus palabras. Ése fue uno de esos momentos y aunque al principio a Krístel le incomodó un poco, después de unos segundos encontró ese gesto reconfortante.

—Nosotros… no trabajábamos con Granth —dijo Cecil.

—Yo era muy cercano a él, pero siempre supe que tenía diferentes ideas, por ello también guardé mi distancia.

—Aún no logran probar su inocencia.

—Todos hablan de lo horribles que son los métodos de CRUEL —dijo Cecil medio sollozando—, pero usted de verdad no sabe lo que casi nos hizo hacer.

—Y ¿qué fue eso, señorita Frey? —La mirada dura de Ava se intensificaba cada segundo que corría.

—Él… —Cecil no pudo seguir.

—Intentó separarnos —concluyó Krístel—. Para mi, Cecil es lo que completa mi mundo, tengo un hermano, si, un privilegio en estos tiempos, pero ¿sabe qué es aún más privilegiado? Tener a alguien que puedas amar. Cuando Morth me trajo aquí lo hizo con la única intención de cumplir sus objetivos, claro, no lo entendí hasta que me obligó a separarme de ella. —Bajó la vista, no podía seguir hablando de su amigo de esa manera.

—Tú aceptaste gustoso ayudarnos con el caso de Frida.

—Así es como él lo quería —respondió de inmediato—. Pero yo no podía seguir con esa farsa, por ello hicimos lo que hicimos…

—Si, me queda clara su pequeña demostración de amor que tuvo lugar anoche… —Ava parecía querer sacarlos de allí de inmediato. Interrogando a esos dos no lograba nada y con todo el trabajo que tenía y no paraba de acumularse tras su puerta…

—Pueden irse —resolvió, pero cuando Krístel estaba por cruzar la puerta, lo volvió a llamar—. Si no te molesta que lo tome un segundo —agregó hacia Cecil.

Ella enrojeció en tiempo récord y fingió rabia.

—Para nada. —Y abandonó el lugar.

Una vez que sus pasos no resonaron mas por el pasillo, Ava volvió toda su atención a Krístel, quien estaba muy tenso frente a ella. Todo iba de acorde al plan…

—Seré breve.

Krístel tragó en seco.

—Por alguna razón, Frida no cuenta con un rastreador y tú, como la persona mas cerca a ella, pareces ser el adecuado para encontrarla y traerla de vuelta.

—Pero… —Una sola palabra resonaba en su mente: "No…" "No…" "NO". En definitiva de nada servía planear algo cuando tenía un margen de error demasiado grande.

—Aunque no seas parte de su escape, tendrás que traerla de vuelta.

—¿¡Cómo voy a hacer eso?! No soy un explorador, no sé seguir la pista de nadie y mucho menos sobrevivir un día fuera de la seguridad de alguna sede.

—Lo harás —dijo con severidad Ava.

—Usted de verdad no entiende lo imposible de tal misión, mucho menos el que no conozco a Frida —su estómago se retorció al mencionar su nombre—. Nada de lo que me haya dicho ella antes podría decirme dónde está.

—Decidido, puedes retirarte.

Krístel se paró de inmediato. Ahora respiraba con dificultad por la repentina adrenalina que liberó, pero en definitiva no haría enojar mas a Ava Paige.

—Ella puede ir contigo —agregó la ministra antes de que Krístel se perdiera en los pasillos—. Si, Cecil Frey. Creo que sería de gran utilidad como protección extra.

Pero él ya no dijo nada, entre más rápido saliera de allí mejor.

Mientras caminó por lo pasillos de CRUEL, su enojo bajó considerablemente. Odiaba que observaran sus emociones, sobretodo porque eran parte de su trabajo. Al final sólo pensó en la manera que advertiría a su hermano lo peligrosa que era la situación. Sin Morth para protegerlos, Cecil fuera con él, él saliendo al exterior… En definitiva debía advertirle pero sobretodo encontrar la manera para sacarlo de allí también.

—¡Krístel! —exclamó Cecil acelerada cuando se topó con ella en una esquina.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó de inmediato él, pues ella no solía salir de su estado de calma con frecuencia y no creía que eso se debiera a su más reciente misión.

Sus ojos hablaron por ella, aunque no era lo mejor adelantar circunstancias.

El error de que Krístel se imaginara algo diferente a lo que pasaba era mínimo. Corrió lo mas rápido que su incesante respiración le permitió. Sin importarle los llamados de Cecil para que se calmara y la escuchara.

Al final, resolvió correr tras él y lo alcanzó justo en el momento en que Krístel abría la puerta de su departamento para encontrarse con que Granth ya no estaba.

* * *

Esta vez quedó mas larga (bravoooo).

Espero les guste y por cierto, GRACIAS por los reviews, de verdad me motiva que alguien le guste como escribo. Gracias, gracias, gracias :')


	4. Chapter 4

Una semana de retraso jajaja perdón e.e

Como sea, dejaría la historia de no ser porque la tengo tan presente en mi cabeza y es mi vida escribir 3

* * *

Cuando escapó, la pequeña y frágil joven jamás pudo haber imaginado que llegaría tan lejos. Una vez que corrió tanto como sus piernas lo permitieron pensó de verdad cual sería su siguiente acción.

Para empezar, cayó rendida al suelo terroso. La noche aún dominaba sobre el cielo, aunque las brillantes estrellas le quitaban mucha oscuridad. Estaba en una planicie rodeada por pequeños montículos de arena negra. No había plantas a la vista, mas que algunas ramas delgadas secas a la distancia. En cuanto al clima, sólo un ligero viento le movía los cabellos casi como una caricia.

Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue quedarse dormida allí, con el corazón aun latiendo fuertemente en su pecho, aunque con la duda de si por miedo a lo que pasó o a lo que tendría que enfrentarse más adelante.

El primer rayo de luz matutina que tocó su piel fue el que la despertó de su incómodo sueño. En definitiva dormir en el piso no tenía gracia alguna. Otra vez volvía a estar varada en el desierto.

Ya no representaba un problema para ella, si sobrevivió una vez lo volvería a hacer, aunque en esta ocasión le faltaba algo: un objetivo.

¿Vivir? No, era una causa muy simple, necesitaba algo más pequeño e inmediato. ¿Comida? Estaba mejor, porque ahora mismo la requería y no solo eso, también agua y un mejor lugar donde dormir.

Sabía que regresando un poco, en línea directa a la sede se encontraban una serie de manantiales y algo de vegetación que le podría servir como refugio. Era mejor que una planicie seca.

Hacia allí medio corrió, medio caminó. El sol aún no levantaba hasta el punto de quemar, pero pronto lo haría, por otro lado, no debía apresurarse tanto o perdería la ya poca energía que le restaba.

Cerca del medio día, Frida ya podía ver a la distancia manchas de verdor. Un paso más cerca a la vida. Cuando llegó, su delgada ropa de algodón estaba totalmente húmeda de sudor por ello la sola sombra de los árboles representaba un alivio enorme. Una vez que recuperó el aliento, se internó en la pequeña selva sin dudarlo, después de lo que fueron cerca de cinco minutos eternos, escuchó el correr del agua. Guiándose con ese sonido, terminó por recorrer el último tramo de selva antes de pararse a descansar. Se trataba de una poza diminuta de aguas sorprendentemente claras, las cuales eran alimentadas por un pequeño chorro que salía de las rocas. Todo rodeado de una espesa vegetación, aunque aún quedaba espacio como para que alguien se acercara y bebiera allí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Frida bajó a la orilla de la poza y bebió del chorro que llenaba el estanque. No era del todo necesario comprobar si el agua era pura, ya que debido a la claridad del líquido, era visible el fondo, aun mas claro que un espejo.

Después de eso, el hambre hizo presencia, pero con más fuerza un repentino sueño que acabó por tirarla allí mismo, a la orilla de la poza.

Cuando despertó, ya era la tarde. De hecho, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Las partes bajas de la selva estaban oscuras y solo un ligero dorado iluminaba las copas de los árboles. Su preocupación ahora era que había perdido el día entero y aún no tenía comida.

Decidió volver a recostarse, ahí en la fría piedra para pensar. El correr del agua la tranquilizó lo suficiente. Estaba recordando como sobrevivir sin nada así como las pruebas de CRUEL, pero el susurrar de unas hojas al moverse llegó a sus oídos y le alertó que no estaba sola ahí.

Corrió a esconderse entre las plantas bajas justo en el momento en que el sol caía para dar paso a una creciente oscuridad. En pocos minutos, los ruidos se intensificaron lo suficiente para que Frida reconociera que era. Se trataba de personas, pero de qué clase y qué buscaban no había forma de saberlo, aun…

Luego, reconoció varios destellos de luz naranja moviéndose a través de la selva, al otro lado de la poza. Eran las personas que escuchó y la luz provenía de las antorchas que sostenían. Era un grupo con cerca de veinte personas de toda clase; algunos niños, mujeres mayores, hombres maduros y un reducido grupo de jóvenes. Todos tenían la ropa desgastada y sucia, la cara comida por el hambre y unos ojos que en cierto grado expresaban locura.

—Esperen —ordenó un joven moreno que iba delante.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó toscamente un hombre desde la mitad del grupo—. La noche ya está sobre nosotros y…

—Él escuchó algo —le respondió una joven desde atrás usando el mismo tono.

—No solo lo escuché —aclaró el primer joven—. Lo vi, es mas, lo veo…

Sus oscuros ojos fueron directamente a los de Frida, quien debido a eso, salió de su ensimismamiento por ver a otras personas.

—¡No huyas! —gritó el joven, pero Frida ya había comenzado a correr fuera de allí.

—¡Tráiganla! —ordenó el hombre y pronto todos los jóvenes obedecieron y echaron a correr en su dirección.

Pasaron algunos segundos, mientras los cuales, el grupo de personas se quedó casi en la oscuridad, pues eran los jóvenes los que llevaban la mayoría de las antorchas. Después de pocos minutos solo se escuchaban algunas voces llamando a otras en la oscuridad y unas cuantas luces en la distancia.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo el único joven que se quedó en el grupo al hombre que parecía ser el jefe.

—Atrévete a no hacerlo —gruñó él.

Pero el joven solo se alejó un poco, regresando por donde habían venido. Allí, debajo de una vegetación bastante espesa, encontró a quien todos buscaban por el otro lado.

Se agachó frente a ella y con la voz mas tranquila que pudo, preguntó:

—¿Quién eres?

—Frida —respondió ella sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se revolvió intranquila debajo de las plantas que le servían de refugio, a pesar de que la noche ya hacía eso por ella.

—Yo… escapé.

El chico volteó a la luz naranja que provenía de la antorcha que sujetaba en su mano. Sonrió.

—Y… ¿A dónde vas?

Frida agachó la cabeza. Esa pregunta rondaba su mente cada segundo desde que escapó la noche pasada.

—No estás a salvo aquí.

—Tampoco la gente a mi alrededor —contestó ella con firmeza.

—Tú eres…

—Una crank, si, como tú.

Él pareció incomodarse un poco con el calificativo, pero no podía negar el hecho de ser uno.

—En ese caso puede que no estés tan desprotegida.

—Sólo quiero vivir un poco más.

—Bien —dijo él y se puso de pie. El fuego de su antorcha ya no iluminaba mas la cara de Frida—. Comprendo eso, todos aquí deseamos lo mismo, pero dudo que viviendo debajo de ese arbusto logres mucho.

—Lo sé —dijo ella y se levantó tomando como apoyo la mano que el chico le ofreció.

—Bienvenida, Frida.

—Gracias… ¿emm?

—¿Qué? —se extrañó él.

—Tu nombre.

—Oh, Newt —dijo y su nombre sonó extraño en sus labios.

* * *

Ta daaaa...

Espero les haya gustado -

También me interesa su sincera opinión, cualquier cosa es bien recibida :S pero tampoco crueldades eh ¬_¬


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, han pasado mas de 426 años desde que no actualizo esto, pero me he tardado como dos tardes en terminar este capítulo gracias a la inspiración divina que a veces llega... (nevermind e.e)

Espero que las personas que se quedaron con el pendiente le sigan, y si no, espero que alguien mas comience a leer esto *u*

Por su atención, gracias :)

"Dos semanas, después de eso, muerte será una bendición…"  
"Dos semanas…"  
—¡Basta ya! —gritó Cecil hacia Krístel.  
—Pero… —Su cara se ensombreció de inmediato—. No estaba diciendo nada.  
—Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos deprimentes desde aquí y tu tristeza se siente en un radio de varios metros.  
Krístel suspiró. Frente a él, su hermano Granth intentaba mantener el paso apresurado de Cecil hacia la nada, literalmente, pues llevaban toda la mañana caminando sin rumbo aparente.  
—Lo siento.  
—Laméntate por tu hermano —espetó Cecil.  
El sollozo de Granth cortó el aire. Su, hasta ese momento, calmado carácter se rompió cuando la fría mirada de Cecil lo atravesó.  
—Perdona —se disculpó al instante y secó pequeñas lágrimas de sus ahora sonrosadas mejillas.  
—Tú también para ya —intervino Krístel y sin importarle que el sol les estuviera quemando la espalda a los tres los detuvo porque si no jamás podría seguir—. Intenta tener por un segundo sentimientos y comprende por lo que hemos pasado todos.  
—Si tú me pides tener sentimientos entonces ten la bondad de poseer inteligencia un momento para comprender que vamos a encontrar a Frida y curar a tu hermano.  
Ya nadie puso objeciones a eso. La determinación de Cecil era lo único que les quedaba y si perdían a tan buena compañera en aquel lugar desolado nunca podrían salir de allí.

Una vez que la traición de Morth fue descubierta lo "mandaron al hoyo" de inmediato. Como Cecil y Krístel habían tenido algo que ver en aquello también fueron castigados, aunque no tan despiadadamente como a Granth. La tecnología de CRUEL rebasaba los límites humanos, lo único malo era la inclinación de la balanza a favor de los sacrificios. Con ayuda de un procedimiento sencillo e indoloro, lograron insertar en Granth el virus de La Llamarada. Resultaba curiosa la sencillez con que se arrancaba la salud casi sin posibilidad de devolverla. Sin embargo, una vez inmune, se era inmune por siempre. Si se retiraba a tiempo tal dispositivo, el cerebro volvía a sus funciones normales como si jamás se hubiera estado enfermo.  
Las repercusiones más graves se las llevaba el lado anímico, pues desde que le explicaron tal barbarie a Krístel, para después contarlas a Cecil y Granth, sus emociones sobrepasaron el límite del dolor físico.

—¿Cómo haces para que no te queme el sol? —preguntó Krístel a la espalda de Cecil en un intento por romper sus tristes pensamientos y probablemente los de los demás.  
—Ese es mi secreto, amigo mío —respondió. Se detuvo un momento a ver el horizonte. Nada había cambiado en los últimos cuatro kilómetros que caminaron desde la hora en que partieron—. No le impido que queme mi piel, sólo evito que me haga sentir algo.  
Krístel se echó a reír.  
—No juegues conmigo, amiga mía. Tienes razón en que jamás he sido un digno contrincante tuyo pero eso no significa que no haya aprendido nada. —Su tono, uno altivo fingido hizo que su compañera lo volteara a ver con media sonrisa.  
—¿Qué opinas, Granth? —dijo hacia el pequeño de atrás—. ¿Ya sufrió lo suficiente?  
Pero él sólo se encogió de hombros. Cecil ya no tenía más ideas para levantarle el ánimo y eso podía comenzar a mermar el suyo propio.  
—Podrías dejarlo así el resto del camino y aún con eso no aprendería lo que intentas enseñarle. —Terminó con media sonrisa en su cara también.  
—Creo que soporta otros dos kilómetros que es lo que nos separa de la sombra más cercana.  
—¿Tienen bloqueador solar? —Krístel casi deja caer su mochila de la sorpresa.  
—Nooo… —respondió Cecil con sarcasmo.  
—Pero… podrían salirme llagas en la cara.  
Entonces, Granth se adelantó a él y le pasó un tubito plateado de crema a la vez que sonreía inocente.  
—No queremos perder tu bello rostro —dijo por último Cecil y reanudó la marcha con Granth a su lado.  
—¿En serio crees que es hermoso?  
—Ya os dije a ambos que son bastante apuestos.  
Granth se puso aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? —se atrevió a preguntar Krístel—. No ha habido muchas personas en tu vida como para compararnos y determinar tal cosa.  
—Sé que lo son, por lo menos para mi y más tú, Krístel, por lo grande que ya eres. Sin ofender, Granth, tú sigues siendo un niño aunque bien podrías superar a tu hermano algún día —agregó con una reluciente sonrisa.  
Aunque el organismo de Krístel ya estaba en su máxima temperatura, sintió como su cuerpo la elevaba aún más. Por primera vez agradeció estar caminando detrás.

Recorrieron así, en un silencio de meditaciones inexplicables, cerca de dos kilómetros antes de detenerse a tomar una poca de agua y seguir la marcha. El mediodía estaba cerca. A esa altura, el sol solía prender cualquier rastro de vida hasta convertirlo en cenizas. Cecil lo sabía muy bien y por ello, era urgente que llegaran a la franja de vegetación más cercana.  
—Chicos, sois unas tortugas sin remedio. Si no estamos a tiempo bajo una sombra apropiada por lo menos media hora antes de las doce, correré lejos con quien sea capaz de seguirme.  
El quejido de Krístel tal vez fue un poco más alto de lo que tenía planeado, pero no le importó pues en realidad así de mal se sintió.  
—Y no tengo intenciones de dejaros provisiones para ambos.  
—¿Por qué asumes que seremos los dos? —dijo Krístel dando grandes zancadas hacia el frente de manera burlona aunque en tres pasos los dejó atrás por poco.  
—Más probable tú que él.  
—Yo… no lo creo.  
Todos los ojos voltearon a Granth a tiempo de ver el color de su cara escapar lejos.  
—Krístel… —alcanzó a suspirar antes de caer al piso terroso con las manos de Cecil deteniendo el golpe de su cabeza.  
—¡Dijo mi nombre! —saltó Krístel hacia él—. Muévete.  
—Dejemos las bromas por un momento.  
Krístel asintió, ya con una expresión sería.  
—¿Insolación? —inquirió él.  
—Probablemente.  
Pero en cuanto levantó su cabeza descubrieron que un hilillo de sangre le salía por ambos orificios de la nariz.  
—Sé lo que piensas —se adelantó Cecil—. Pero no tenemos tiempo de hacer pruebas con él. Lo que dije sobre el mediodía era verdad. Tenemos que movernos.  
Y sin perder más tiempo, Krístel liberó a su hermano de su carga para que Cecil la llevara, al igual que la de él. Así sería más fácil cargar con Granth al cual subió a su espalda. La ventaja era que el sol ya no le quemaba la espalda, la desventaja era todo lo demás pues a pesar de ser menor que él, su peso no era insignificante.

El sudor corría en grandes gotas por su cuello y el contacto de espalda-estómago con Granth generaba una gran cantidad de calor.  
—¿Crees que tenga fiebre? —le dijo a Cecil.  
—Todos nosotros —respondió ella sin voltear—. Mira.  
Cecil señaló al frente y dejó que Krístel analizara el paisaje.  
—¡Tierra! —exclamó, al ver una franja verde frente a ellos como si se encontraran varados en el mar infinito y después de días encontraran una playa.  
Se alcanzaban a distinguir árboles altos y vegetación cerrada en las partes bajas. Era probable que algún cuerpo de agua pasara por ahí, aunque eso a ellos los tenía sin cuidado pues lo único que querían era un lugar menos caliente para descansar después de haber caminado por tres horas bajo el sol matutino.  
—Tu novia te espera —dijo Cecil y apresuró el paso.  
—No es… mi novia —replicó, pero algo pesado dentro suyo le impidió seguir por unos segundos. Le dolía mucho no haber podido explicarle mejor las cosas. Había perdido toda oportunidad con ella y sólo por "salvar el mundo" como les había dicho Morth a quien le costó la vida tal acción. A ellos bien podría cobrarles una o ninguna. Todo dependía de lo que pasara en las dos semanas que les habían dado antes de que la enfermedad consumiera a su hermano.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaban a pocos pasos de algo parecido a una selva. Lucía imponente frente a ellos y como un misterio mucho mayor del que alguna vez representó CRUEL. Era muy probable que la fauna silvestre hubiera proliferado en aquel lugar, al igual que miles de plantas que se creyó, se habían perdido por las llamaradas.  
—¿Morir asados o comidos?  
—Ehh… —Krístel seguía en su mundo de sombras—. No morir.  
Cecil sonrió.  
—De acuerdo —la sonrisa seguía en su rostro—. Vamos, que casi es medio día.  
Entrar a la vegetación refrescó de inmediato sus mentes. Por primera vez fueron conscientes del calor que hacía en la planicie, de lo sudorosos que estaban sus cuerpos y lo mucho habían empapando su ropa con sólo caminar unos cuantos kilómetros.  
—¿Crees que ella lo logró? —preguntó Krístel bajando a su hermano.  
—Definitivamente. —Cecil se apresuró a hacerle una evaluación rápida de nuevo—. Sólo es insolación, aunque es probable que la misma llamarada haya bajado sus defensas. Necesitará alimentarse correctamente y no pasar por situaciones que pongan en peligro su salude mental.  
—Básicamente, lo que se le recomienda a un crank… —Las lágrimas se acumularon tras sus ojos al pronunciar tal palabra—. Buscaré…  
—Nada —lo cortó Cecil—. Nos quedaremos aquí, a descansar un rato, para después seguir.  
Krístel no se sintió con ánimos de replicar a aquello y con muchos menos de seguir de pie.  
—¿Puedo dormir un rato?  
Cecil lo fulminó con la mirada pues sabía que si Krístel seguía con su debilidad emocional y Granth con su debilidad mental, no le quedarían muchas esperanzas a ella por regresar viva.  
—Claro —sonrió con maldad—. Tómate el tiempo que gustes o más bien, el que pueda Granth.  
Y con una última mirada llena de recelo, Krístel se apresuró a hace reaccionar a su hermano.

**Ha sido una semana ocupada y leer sus comentarios me haría sentir mucho mejor :* **

**Bromi, no merezco que sigan leyendo esto xD... bueno, si si siguen y les gustó, coméntenlo .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tarde libre de universidad significa tarde para escribir si es que el internet no basta para cargar series :'D. no se crean, ya tenía ganas de seguirle.**

**Espero les guste, dejen reviews, ya que tiene años (literalmente) que no recibo uno e_e. Eeeen fin, comiencen :3 **

* * *

La fogata ardía de manera sobrenatural a la vez que despedía un calor sofocante, producto de diversos solventes encontrados en lugares viejos donde solían llenarse de combustible los autos. La comida allí asada quedaba impregnada con sabores plásticos que mareaban la cabeza de Frida hasta casi hacerla alucinar.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! —le gritó el chico a su lado—. ¿Qué te sucede?

El grupo entero de jóvenes se encontraba sentado al rededor de la la fogata de lado contrario a donde corría el viento, mientras que el grupo de adultos estaba en su dirección, por lo que sólo los más jóvenes respiraban el tóxico aire, fruto de su invención nocturna.

En respuesta al reclamo, Frida intentó ponerse de pie para irse a donde el humo no pudiera alcanzarla, pero una red de manos la detuvo al instante y la obligaron a regresar a su lugar.

—¿Qué? —soltó ahogadamente, pues ya no sólo el humo invadía y quemaba su garganta.

—Este será tu nuevo lugar. Mientras ellos estén aquí, los obedecerás y respetarás su espacio ¿entendido? —le explicó el chico moreno a su lado.

—A penas y puede respirar y todavía le pides que…

—¡Calla! —le gritó una joven desde su otro lado que había salido en defensa de Frida quien se encogió aún más en su lugar esperando salir de aquella situación pronto.

—No te atrevas —respondió la chica con calma, pero algo en sus ojos se incendió.

El joven de piel morena la evaluó por un segundo, recordando, analizando, atando cabos sobre qué tan probable era ganarle a aquella joven.

Al final, le abrieron un espacio a Frida a un lado de la fogata, allí entre ambos grupos, con la advertencia de que si intentaba hacer otra locura, la echarían de inmediato, pues aún estaban bastante cuerdos como para saber lo difícil que era tratar a otros insanos.

Una vez que el sopor del humo se fue, Frida fue capaz de asimilar el lugar donde estaba. Aún se encontraban en el medio de la selva espesa con todo y su vegetación baja esparcida por doquier. Pero la verdadera magia la tenían los árboles, pues disipaban el smog en diversas direcciones hasta perderse en el cielo gris del que no se reconocía estrella alguna.

Una vez que se decepcionó por aquello, bajó la vista a la realidad y analizó lo que había hecho en la última hora. Comida carbonizada. Bebida negra. Amigos huraños. Una joven más cuerda que los demás. Un chico moreno idiota. Un joven rubio y delgado dándole la espalda desde el otro lado de la fogata alejado de todos los demás… No recordaba su nombre, pero parecía más listo y vivo que la mayoría allí.

—Así que te gustó Newt ¿no? —alardeó una niña a su lado aunque nadie más que Frida la escuchaba. No parecía pasar de los trece, pero su mirada astuta le daba escalofríos en la piel.

—Había olvidado su nombre —suspiró Frida, cansada por la pretensión. No sentía más que curiosidad por él.

—Ahora lo sabes. —La niña le pasó un brazo por la espalda y su suéter lanudo le picó al instante—. Newt, Newt, Newt, ¡Newt! —susurraba a su oreja con extrema cercanía.

—¿Por qué se apartan unos de otros? —preguntó Frida aún en calma una vez que la niña notó lo complicado que sería hacerla enojar.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Newt?

—De acuerdo.

—¿¡Qué!?

La niña se alarmó de manera sobrenatural sin razón aparente.

—¡Neron! —gritó a todo pulmón y corrió en dirección al grupo de adultos, allí donde la fogata brillaba apaciblemente. Frida no pudo mas que quedarse quieta en su lugar pues aquellas personas eran más frágiles que cortinas de cristal y un paso en falso significaba su muerte.

Mientras tanto, la niña habló por un momento con quien parecía ser el líder, a juzgar por la dureza de su cara, su mirada dominante, el cuerpo fornido y el arma que parecía sostener todo el tiempo en la mano izquierda.

Después de unos segundos en los que la niña no dejaba de parecer histérica, Neron se puso de pie, reunió a todos con la mirada y volteó hacia Frida.

A ella se le heló la sangre al instante. No había hecho nada malo. Nada encajaba en aquel mundo.

—Buenas noches, Frida —dijo Nerón hacia ella con voz enérgica.

—Hola —respondió, ya más en calma.

—Ely me comenta que hay algo mal contigo, ¿podrías explicarte?

—No sé a qué se refiera. ―Frida apretó los puños hasta enterrarse las uñas en las palmas, pero en su cara sólo se reflejaba tranquilidad.

—Yo también lo noto ahora, por favor, acércate.

Con las piernas más débiles que una cría de venado, Frida se puso de pie y avanzó hasta aquel que llamaban Neron.

—De rodillas —ordenó en cuanto tuvo a Frida a medio metro de su gran barriga.

—¿Qué…? —La voz se le cortó en el acto. El miedo comenzó a afligirla y apenas notó como todos los demás se habían reunido a su alrededor.

—Si eres tan amable.

—¿Qué sucede? —su voz a punto de quebrarse.

Pero nadie tenía intenciones de darle respuestas. Ni ella misma se hubiera respondido debido a la enorme presión que su líder ponía sobre los demás con una mirada que decía muy claro "Atrévete a hablar, y eres crank muerto".

Sin darse cuenta, había pasado algo de tiempo desobedeciendo la última orden de Neron por lo que un hombre alto y fuerte salió de entre las sombras para colocarse tras Frida y darle una patada tras las rodillas hasta conseguir doblarla ya fuera por el dolor o el golpe. Las piedrecitas del suelo se le enterraron al instante en la piel de las rodillas y manos, pues el impacto la había casi tirado.

No tuvo oportunidad de recuperarse. El mismo hombre alto le pasó su gran brazo por el cuello hasta inmovilizarla por completo a pesar de que Frida intentaba con todas sus fuerzas zafarse sin ningún resultado. No llegaba a asfixiarla, pues si eso era lo que querían, se estaba tardando en hacerlo.

—Resulta más fácil si te relajas —dijo Neron suavemente y con una sonrisa idiota en la cara.

―Suelt… ―Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, en ese punto le era imposible mantenerse cuerda. Los únicos pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente eran aquellos instintos básicos de supervivencia en donde se debía liberar costara lo que costara―. ¡Suéltame!

Pero a todas aquellas personas les parecía común ver cómo una joven era sometida por un gigante de dos metros así que se quedaron alrededor, observando sin atreverse a defender una causa que les parecía injusta pero necesaria.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó Neron mientras se agachaba a su altura.

—Frida —escupió ella enojada.

—¿De dónde vienes?

—Dijeron que eso… —El aire llegaba cortado a sus pulmones— no era importante.

—¡Lo es ahora! —gruñó su captor y apretó un poco más.

Frida casi sentía como su garganta se quebraba vértebra por vértebra y el nauseabundo olor de su captor no ayudaba a que las cosas sucedieran con facilidad. Cerraba los ojos con la esperanza de que todo aquello terminara pronto. Tal vez no era tan malo como ella pensaba, el ser sincera, ya que después de todo, la habían admitido y alimentado.

—Neron —dijo una voz clara desde algún lugar cercano y Frida la reconoció al instante. Era Newt.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, pues al parecer, su presencia había aflojado un poco las cosas.

Y así era. El captor de Frida la soltó. El aire regresó normal a sus pulmones y al fin pudo pensar con claridad. No lo aparentaba, pero ella creyó firmemente que Newt imponía cierto respeto allí. Tal vez debía agradecerle. Ya lo haría después, en cuanto se recuperara por completo.

—Bien —dijo Neron con energía—, ya comenzaba a aburrirme su necedad.

Frida alzó la cara pues seguía intentado recuperarse. ¿Necedad? ¿Es que aquello solo estaba comenzado?

Nunca se había equivocado tanto en tan corto tiempo. Ahora fue Newt quien la tomó por detrás, sosteniendo sus brazos tras la espalda. No era la misma fuerza, pero aun así su agarre era firme y aún mas el pulso de su mano derecha en la que sostenía una pequeña jeringa con la punta tan delgada que resultaba casi imposible reconocerla y menos bajo la poca luz de la noche. Lo que si era bastante visible era el cilindro delgado que servía de contenedor a un liquido rojo sucio de aspecto nada agradable.

—Siempre resulta divertido ver cómo se transforman —dijo Ely desde la ahora animada multitud.

Algunos rieron a su comentario, mientras que otros seguían embobados observando la mejor escena que habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Frida pero casi tenía la respuesta en su boca.

—Juguemos a que "o eres enferma o te convertimos" —dijo Neron animadamente y todos lo corearon con risas.

—Sólo tienes que responder a sus preguntas —le dijo Newt en voz baja.

—Shh, calla o le quitarás lo divertido.

—No es divertido jugar con La Llamarada —se atrevió a decir Frida, con la esperanza de que alguien mas la apoyara.

—Debiste elegir una mejor línea, ¿sabes cuántas veces la he escuchado ya? —Le hizo un pequeño gesto a Newt, el cual respondió de inmediato acercando un poco la aguja a la piel del cuello de Frida—. Excelente, ya aprendiste a quedarte quieta. Ahora… ¿de dónde vienes?

—¿Por qué es eso importante?

Neron volteó hacia Newt de nuevo y la aguja tocó su piel. No había escapatoria ni nadie que la rescatara. CRUEL la odiaba, no irían en su auxilio esta vez.

—Podrías ser de CRUEL —respondió la joven que antes la había defendido.

—Lo cual es muy probable —coincidió Neron.

—Lo cual es verdad —respondió Frida con determinación, pero nadie pareció sorprenderse ante tal noticia— ¿Eso esperaban escuchar?

Newt pareció temblar por un segundo, pero su mano derecha seguía tan firme como desde el principio.

—¿Qué haces tan lejos de ellos? —prosiguió Neron.

—Escapé, no todo fueron mentiras.

—¿Entonces si eres una crank? —preguntó otro joven desde el grupo.

—¿Qué tan malo es que no lo sea?

—Podrías ser útil —razonó Ely, para sorpresa de Frida.

Pero Neron estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Resultaba cómico verlo en aquel estado con su expresión forzada como si aún le quedara algo de cerebro dentro del cráneo a medio podrir.

—¿Útil para hacer qué? ¿ser su nueva esclava personal? ¿buscar mas personas que se unan a este intento de comunidad fallida? Ahora, ¿que a cambio de eso me alimenten con huesos carbonizados de manera que quieran igualar a la carne bien cocida? —espetó Frida—. No, gracias. Prefiero que aquel gigante me mate, aquí y ahora.

Aquello era en parte verdad, sabia bien que no había retorno al mismo lugar y que si existía tal posibilidad, jamas lograría llegar de nuevo a la sede de CRUEL, por lo menos no sola. Tal vez era el fin del camino, después de todo, había vivido más que cualquier persona común para su edad y no era una colección de experiencias plagadas de momentos buenos.

—No son huesos lo que comiste, era…

—Si tanto te molesta nuestra comida, ¿por qué no nos ayudas a conseguir algo mejor? —le dijo Newt, de manera que todos escucharon pero presionó un poco mas la aguja.

—Si, excelente idea, robémosle comida a CRUEL. Como me quieren tanto allí.

—¿Pero qué les hiciste? Ellos no dejan escapar a nadie.

—Es verdad, he pensado mucho que en realidad ellos me dejaron huir, pero sea como sea, no planeo volver.

Todos permanecieron callados y hasta cierto punto, adormilados con Neron incluido en el grupo.

—Newt —dijo Neron con un bostezo apagado—, te la encargo. Consigue la información que puedas y de preferencia, que acepte tu trato, hay personas que necesitan de esa buena comida. Hasta mañana.

Y dicho eso, el grupo entero se disolvió. Algunos se retiraron a casas de campaña muy improvisadas, otros cayeron directamente en el piso cercano a la fogata, mientras que ellos, sólo se quedaron observando el comportamiento de los demás. Ya nadie les ponía atención.

—Yo tampoco los entiendo y llevo un mes a su lado —comentó Newt mientras soltaba a Frida y ella se ponía de pie con dificultad. Se había entumecido.

—¿Un mes y ya eres tan importante para ellos?

—Se aprenden muchas cosas cuando estás con CRUEL ¿no crees? —dijo Newt y la cara de conmoción que puso Frida le alegró el resto de la semana.

* * *

**Está ""mal"" que diga que me gustan mucho mis propios escritos pero meeeh... su opinión es lo que cuenta ;) por favor ;-; **

**Como vi que gané unos cuantos seguidores por el último capitulo, lo tomaré como que les gustó así que ni modo, seguiré ****actualizando y si quieren saber como voy o en cuanto tiempo, dejen un mensaje en mi tumblr (unxistnwordls) :B**


End file.
